


Torch

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: When it’s done, Axel’s alone.





	Torch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Still on that KH binge thanks to brycemase’s hilarious LP. And [cream_pudding's BFF fic (featuring an almost heat-like Axel/Roxas frenzy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676044) made me think of ABO with them. Then Saix got in there somehow. Oops. OTL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s over when Saïx says it is, even though Axel doesn’t feel _completely_ satisfied—not like he’d like to be. The blazing furnace under his skin has simmered down to something more manageable; he doesn’t feel like he’s going to die anymore. But he’s still uncomfortably _hot_ , heavy and tired. His entire body’s slick with sweat, glued to the ruined sheets of his bed, his stomach and legs stained with both their messes. He just had his brain fucked out for _hours_ , and he really feels like he deserves the afterglow: he withered the storm, and he wants the calm.

He’ll have to do that on his own. Saïx is different now, has been ever since they rose up again, and he doesn’t even pretend he cares about Axel’s _feelings_. He sits on the edge of the bed, stepping back into his black boots and slipping his cloak back on. Axel stares at the broad expanse of his back while the sound of a zipper rises. Saïx’s blue hair is a little mussed from the frantic clawing of Axel’s fingers, but it must be in far better shape than his own. Axel can feel the red strands stuck to his shoulders and forehead. He couldn’t lift himself off the pillow if he tried. He bores a hole into Saïx’s back and tries to will his once-friend to turn around and give him the rest of what he needs, but Saïx is heartless now.

When all his closes are neatly back in place, Saïx rises from the bed. He heads for the door without looking back, without a single word of comfort or encouragement. Right before he disappears out of view, he says, “I expect you back to work tomorrow.”

Axel would chuck a chakram at Saïx if he could only lift his arm. He doesn’t have the strength left for that. Instead, he’s stuck lying there, still panting hard and glistening. Against his better judgment, he shuts his green eyes to sink back into memories. He can still feel the finger marks and angry grooves of teeth all over him. He can almost feel the bruising touch of greedy hands, and the long, thick thrusting of Saïx’s—

“Axel?”

The quiet voice tugs him back to the waking world. It makes something in his stomach churn, his chest clenching—his body thrums with sudden _want_ , but Axel shoves that familiar longing back down as far as it can go. He rolls his face towards the doorway and sees Roxas standing in it, warily eyeing the bed.

There’s one thin sheet strewn across Axel’s lap. Saïx put it there, giving him that smidgen of modesty. The rest of his slender chest is completely on display, his trim arms and legs spread out across the mattress. Watching Axel, Roxas’ eyes look a darker blue than usual. 

For the sake of their friendship, Axel forces himself to grit out, “Go away.” His voice comes out scratchy and parched. It was too much to hope that Saïx would bring him a glass of water. Roxas’ frown deepens.

He wonders over, sits down on the edge of the mattress, and asks, “Are you okay? You missed ice cream last night...”

“It’s fine,” Axel mutters, which is semi-true. His voice slurs when he looks up at Roxas, addled mind going dizzy again at the proximity of someone warm and welcoming, someone he maybe l— “’S just omega shit. Don’t worry about it.”

Roxas wrinkles his nose. He’s obviously annoyed, but he always looks so _cute_ when he does that. He mutters, “You reek of Saïx.”

Axel knows that. He probably will for days. Vivid images flash before his eyes—Saïx driving into him, hard and fast, biting down into his throat and pinning his hands to the bed. He’d moaned, arched up, begged for _more_. He’d squeezed his channel tight around Saïx’s enormous cock and been fucked mercilessly for it. They’re rougher now than they used to be.

Roxas doesn’t need to know _how_ rough. Axel shrugs his shoulders and grunts, “It’s a necessary evil.” 

“You could pick another alpha,” Roxas protests, like there’s any way he could possibly come up with some alternative Axel hasn’t thought of, something Axel would actually choose—Roxas couldn’t possibly understand the history that Axel has with that one alpha that’s a monster now. It’s so complicated. He doesn’t want to burden Roxas with it. But he lets Roxas ramble on, “There’s a bunch of us, there’s got to be others...”

“Yeah,” Axel snorts, “’Cause Xaldin and Xigbar are total dreamboats.” Roxas’ frown darkens.

He’s also blushing faintly, but that could just be because Axel’s naked and trembling and practically radiating _sex_. And he knows Roxas blushes easily. He tries not to let his mind read into it too much.

Roxas glares sideways, looking at nothing in particular, and mutters decisively, “Saïx is such an asshole.”

He really is. But he’s damn good in bed, and he scratches an itch that would destroy Axel otherwise. Axel doesn’t say that. Roxas doesn’t need to know the sordid details of the Organization—what _really_ happens to Nobodies that are awake and ‘live’ too long. 

For a long moment, they’re both quiet. Roxas seems to be stewing in... something. And Axel’s still trying to refocus his vision: to look at Roxas as a _friend_ instead of the person who’s name he screamed, albeit muffled, into Saïx’s shoulder.

Finally, Roxas looks back at Axel, maybe a little softer, and asks, “Would you take a better option if you could?”

Axel’s tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth. “What’d’you mean?”

“I mean me.”

Axel blinks.

Roxas hardens over, peering down at Axel with a new surge of power and determination, like he isn’t half Axel’s size and naïve as hell. “I know I’m new, but... when I’ve been awake long enough to get a designation, I’ll be an alpha. I’m sure of it. And... and I’ll be a big and strong one, and I’ll protect you.”

Axel can’t help it. A grin splits his face. He just barely manages to hold himself back from laughing. Roxas is _adorable_. But... pretty strong, too. Short but intense. Roxas keeps staring down at him, like just daring him to deny it. 

Axel reiterates, “Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” He wants to pat Roxas’ knee or something, but he doesn’t have the strength.

Roxas huffs. Then he falls abruptly sideways, landing in the hill of rumpled blankets, and tosses one black-covered arm over Axel’s flushed chest. He mutters, “Imma stay here and protect you anyway until you’re better.”

Axel chuckles. He can’t help it. It’s worth Roxas’ glower. He knows he should probably send Roxas away, but he doesn’t. Can’t. A part of him thinks Roxas really is an alpha, just waiting for it to manifest, because it feels so _good_ to be next to him, so _right._ Axel turns his face to nuzzle against Roxas’, because that’s all he can do.

Roxas nuzzles him back and stubbornly cuddles him, all the way until the heat is gone and nothing’s left but tenderness.


End file.
